


The Analyst in Love

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: He didn’t realize, until now, that he got a private message on his smartphone. A genius invention by Koushiro, very much handy these days. He heard a beep and received a new message, but this time about Hikari.This is how he found that message he didn’t read till now.“What!? You need WHAT!?” it was the first reaction to Koushiro’s message. Hikari’s was easier, just telling that Koushiro had asked her to tell Taichi about his private message (he didn’t tell Hikari what he wanted with Taichi though).  But the words ‘dating advice’ was something Taichi did not expect to see being used by Koushiro himself.He realized then that Koushiro was online at the moment and decided to ask, because asking won’t hurt right? But he didn’t expect to get a response that fast!“... ‘It’s not a joke, i need romantic advice’ ?!”What was going on with Koushiro anyway!?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Analyst in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Kizuna spoilers-free, all the things mentioned here are based on the character profiles.**
> 
> Listen, I'm terribad with Koushiro and any other older six kid. I'm currently watching Adventure all again with friends (tho we're at the final episodes at this point) so I think it ended up getting more portrayal based on the original series rather than 02 & tri. stage play.
> 
> This was a challenge and I had to do some research for it.  
> Please be kind and gentle, I'm mostly comfortable with the 02 team (Takeru & Hikari included)

He arrived late at his new home, after spending dinner with Yamato, Daisuke and Ken. He put his wallet and phone on the table and threw himself on the couch.

“Man, Daisuke eats too much when it is about ramen…” he sighed, his body hurt due to the dummy race he had had with Daisuke, while Yamato had yelled at them and Ken had silently concerned.

He didn’t realize, until now, that he got a private message on his smartphone. A genius invention by Koushiro, very much handy these days. He heard a beep and received a new message, but this time about Hikari.

This is how he found that message he didn’t read till now.

“What!? You need WHAT!?” it was the first reaction to Koushiro’s message. Hikari’s was easier, just telling that Koushiro had asked her to tell Taichi about his private message (he didn’t tell Hikari what he wanted with Taichi though). But the words _‘dating advice’_ was something Taichi did not expect to see being used by Koushiro himself.

“Ok, maybe someone hacked Koushiro-- No, who would’ve been that dumb to do that!?” Taichi said to himself, “Besides, Koushiro would’ve tracked it and solved all alone! Not even spam messages, he’s not dumb.”

He realized then that Koushiro was online at the moment and decided to ask, because asking won’t hurt right? But he didn’t expect to get a response that fast! 

“... ‘It’s not a joke, i need romantic advice’ ?!”

What was going on with Koushiro anyway!?

The fact Koushiro asked not only Taichi but _Yamato_ about dating tips and made them meet at his office blew Taichi’s mind. It was like one of those meetings for the times there was a digimon lost in the human/real world. But there was no digimon trouble right now.

“You didn’t need to be so formal,” Taichi told Koushiro, “I mean, we know you’re too focused on your work but…”

“Be straight to the point,” Yamato interrupted Taichi. Taichi looked at Yamato and realized he was so… determined!?

“Ok” Koushiro babbled, inhaled and exhaled calmly. Then, he began “These days I’ve fallen in love with a person, but I have no idea how to interact with her. Every time I see her, my heart starts racing and I feel unable to word my thoughts. How… How do I do that?”

“First, you go out with her to eat,” Gabumon decided to speak for the group, “Then, you tell her your feelings!”

“Hey, since when you know about those?” Agumon asked, tilting his head like a dog.

“I heard it from Sora and Yamato.”

“He-hey!!” Yamato blushed, Taichi tried to hold a laugh but he just smirked “W-what are YOU laughing at, Taichi!?”

“Nothing” and Taichi just gave a nervous laugh now.

“Yamato is in a relationship so I thought he could know what to do” Koushiro continued, “And Taichi… I think you had a crush on someone once.”

“If you’re talking about Mochizuki we were just friends. You could’ve asked Sora for that, she’s the one who got the Crest of Love though.”

“But he needs not love, Taichi!” Agumon glanced at his partner “He needs courage! And Courage is your specialty!”

“Could’ve asked Daisuke though?”

“Are you kidding me!?” Yamato judged Taichi for a while “Daisuke’s the least person to ask for romantic advice right now! And, he’s not in town.”

“W-wait, really!? Where the heck is he this time!?”

“Takeru mentioned him going to...”

_Meanwhile, somewhere in São Paulo, Brazil…_

“I love this place!! The ramen in this restaurant is so tasty~ Ah, there’s some eccentric taste~”

“Daisuke, shouldn’t we been at class this moment--”

“YOLO, Ken. YOLO.”

“ ‘Yolo’ ?! What does it mean!?”

_“You Only Live Once.”_

“Really?” Taichi said, but completed it mentally with _“How can he handle his classes and those world trips anyway!?”_

“Could we please talk about my problem please?”

“Oh, yeah! Koushiro’s love issue. So I think what Gabumon said works… Don’t you think Yamato?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“But…” Koushiro blushed and looked down “How… How do I call a girl to go out with me?”

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other, they forgot about Koushiro’s limitations. Despite Koushiro’s huge improvement about socializing and communicating with other people, he’s still unable to know how to handle certain type of interactions, like… _dating._

“That’s a problem…” Yamato mused.

Taichi rolled this eyes: “Really, it can be that bad as Daisuke.”

“Huh?” The digimon blinked.

“Daisuke is a disaster when talking with girls” Taichi shook his head, “The only girls he’s fine with are the girls in our group. And you remember he had a crush on Hikari…”

“Yes, we all know” Koushiro nodded, “But… He has no problem to talk with other people, he’s into a lot of trendy topics. I’m more… Focused on my current business and technology.”

“I don’t see problem with it.”

“Taichi, I think he meant he’s troubled to find topic for a casual conversation” Yamato said.

“Ah, uh… Uhh… I talked with Mochizuki about her current hobby as amateur painter and… And…”

“So you really had a crush on her” it was Yamato’s time to smirk.

“Shut up!!”

“We’re going nowhere with this…!” Koushiro sighed. Tentomon poked his shoulder.

“Just talk with her, Koushiro. I’m sure you can do it.”

“Tentomon… Um… Talking is no problem it’s the problem that I become nervous and it blocks my voice…!”

“Then let us talk for you!” Taichi smiled, BUT Yamato was all grumpy and gave him a light punch on the shoulder “Ouch!” _yet, it hurt._

“Koushiro must do that by himself! If he likes a girl he must be the one to call her to go out with him!”

“Actually, it was Sora who called him go to out with her” Gabumon shrugged.

“But we can at least deliver a message to his crush!” Taichi protested, “A romantic old-fashioned letter instead of emails!”

“Sending an email seems faster” Tentomon commented, “And it won’t make you nervous to talk with her… For now.”

“You’re right Tentomon” Koushiro gave a determined glare at his partner, “I will send her an email, I… I…!!”

Everyone watched Koushiro move back to the computer, open a new message and realize he was trembling. What? It’s not even a eye-to-eye conversation and yet he’s petrified!?

“I can’t do that.”

All of them slipped on the floor and fell a la anime characters.

“What the!?” Taichi was speechless at the scene “Talking with people through emails and IMs is your specialty!! How can you--”

“Can you be a little less insensitive?” Yamato growled “That’s not the case! He’s not finding words to convey his feelings!”

“Hold on, let’s gather more information about his crush and help him word those thoughts!”

“I think this won’t end well” Gabumon sighed, and Agumon just shrugged as response.

“Soo, Koushiro who’s the lucky girl? Is it someone we know?” Taichi asked, and it was no tease. He was not smiling or anything, just a serious frown.

“Uh, she’s nice and enthusiastic. I don’t think you know her.”

“Right, so it’s not Mimi” Yamato’s comment made Koushiro stare him for a few minutes in confusion.

“Yeah, Mimi is nice and enthusiastic but we know her” Taichi nodded.

“O-Of course is not Mimi!” Koushiro replied quickly, “In fact, Mimi was the one who introduced her.”

“Is Mimi working as cupid again?” Taichi frowned. The last time Mimi had tried that, had been helping Daisuke to confess his love for Hikari. Taichi had been distracted by Mimi asking him to help catch her hat at the top of a tree, despite Palmon being able to do that for her. But in the end, Daisuke had lost lost courage and had aborted the mission.

“She wasn’t…” Koushiro protested in Mimi’s defense “She’s friends with that girl!”

“Oh…”

“Do you know what she likes?” Yamato asked this time. At least he had some experience with relationships while Taichi… _well…_

“She likes cute stuff, she works with Mimi after all. She said I’m cute the time we talked with each other...”

“Hm…” Taichi nodded, arms crossed and eyes closed.

“That’s good, she might like you back” Yamato said, then “try to praise her.”

“But… How can I do that?”

“It’s easy!” Taichi opened his eyes, grabbed Yamato’s hand and with a very very sexy voice he just, “Hey I never had seen someone beautiful like you before. Wanna hang out, babe?”

_Sparkle~_

“Oh… Like that” Koushiro was admiring that example, but Yamato completely shoved Taichi to the other side of the room. Which made Koushiro fear for his crush doing the same if he had used that kind of language.

“WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING, YOU MORON!?”

“IT WAS AN EXAMPLE, YAMATO! LIKE HECK I’D DATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!”

“And we’re back to square one” Tentomon shook his head.

“Yamato can’t date you Taichi” Gabumon spoke calmly “He’s dating Sora.”

“I know that, I was showing Koushiro how to flirt!!”

“I know what’s flirting” Koushiro explained “But I think that tactic is no good…”

“Koushiro” Agumon looked inside Koushiro’s eyes, and pointed at the textbox “Call her to dine with you! It’s the shortest way to make it work, be straight to the point.”

“... I got it” Koushiro began to write, typing calmly on the keyboard. Taichi and Yamato stopped behind him and watched the screen.

“Man, you’re being formal” Taichi commented “Try to be a bit more casual.”

“She’s still a stranger, and I can’t be casual with her yet.”

“However, you’re typing too much” Yamato complained “Just praise and invite her to go out with you.”

“I can’t be too much direct, it will make me look like a creep!!”

“Okay, so just say ‘Hello, I enjoyed talking with you last time so I’d like to ask if you would like to dinner with me someday?’ and send it.”

“Just like Yamato said” Taichi agreed with a nod.

“That seems better and not so creepy” Koushiro deleted the previous message and re-phrased it in his own form. Then he sent the message.

Taichi and Yamato cheered at the success of the mission. Taichi gave Koushiro a noogie while Yamato showed a thumbs up to the youngest. But, whatever he had done did not compute in Koushiro’s mind. Asking a girl out. Having requested Taichi and Yamato’s help to handle it… And more importantly _he sent that friggin’ message._

He shouted really loud and in distress. Why are romance something hard!? What was wrong with him!? He did not understand why that girl made him feel like that, and he realized that human interactions eye-by-eye is still something he’s not very much comfortable yet. Sure, he has a company right now, meets employees and the company’s partners. But none of those seemed troublesome as _romance_ itself.

The fact he’s much more comfortable talking about business, digimon and discovering new ways to help humanity and digimonkind to live together came into the question.

“Are you… Do you need a glass of water?” Taichi’s worries were visible in his tone of voice. Yamato quietly frowned at the scene.

“... No, I’m fine” Koushiro did not want to bother them more than he had done right now, “Could you please leave for now… I need to go back to work.”

“But you said you had finished all the work already” Tentomon muttered, in the way none of them could hear him at least.

“Are you sure?” Yamato broke his silence “It feels like you think you had done something wrong.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just the current work I’ve been involved at the moment. You can go now.”

“If you say so…” Taichi shrugged, but felt his best friend needed to spend time alone to process the facts. So he dragged Yamato to the exit, with their digimon coming after them. Tentomon, however, glanced at Koushiro for a few seconds.

“I will be fine, Tentomon.”

“You’re nervous because of not understanding your feelings right? That’s okay, feelings are complicated to understand how they work.”

“Maybe it’s what I heard of, about falling in love. It’s something you cannot describe or explain. It’s something… You feel.”

“So feeling nervous and scared is part of falling in love right?”

“Yes. I think, as I said I only had heard and read about how love works. Falling in love is the result of a major rush of hormones to the brain, like the oxytocin, the “love hormone” and the “pleasure hormone” dopamine. But the experience is beyond the books and studies.”

“Ah I see.”

“I’m afraid of getting rejected even if it is something I wouldn’t mind at all. I’m also afraid of messing it up and make this first date become a bad memory for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t need to feel afraid, if she isn’t the right person then you will find them someday.”

“Actually, I think I shouldn’t feel afraid of. I must make sure that won’t be a bad moment for both of us. Even if it does not work for us, I want to keep her as my friend.”

“Speaking of friends, who is she?”

“I don’t think she’s a Chosen Child, not that Mimi mentioned it before. But I’m sure she would love to meet you. She’s kind and sweet.”

“I’m excited to meet her now. How does she look like?”

“I think she’s pretty, she’s also a bit shorter than me. She’s cute, I like her smile and voice. I’d love to meet her again, even if just for a little chat between friends.”

“Koushiro, you got a message.”

“Huh?” he looked at the email inbox and realized it was a response to this message. That feeling came back, hands trembling and heart racing. he couldn’t click to open it, so Tentomon gently took the mouse and clicked on it for him.

A couple of weeks after that message, Taichi was heading to home and checking it out the group chat only to hear Mimi chirping about something really cute. He didn’t pay attention to details, so he turn the smartphone off and pocketed it. He wouldn’t ask Mimi anything until he’s at home.

And when he did… He turned the smartphone on and looked at the chat again. Daisuke was complaining about how expensive are food in Paris, leading Taichi to discover where he was this time. But scrolling back he saw Mimi… _Congratulating Koushiro._

“W-what?”

Sora was also expressing her happiness for whatever had happened. Did he miss something while he was at work? Or, why didn’t Yamato, Sora and even Hikari tell him!? Geez he felt so much betrayed.

 _‘What are y’all talking about!?’_ he typed. And then Koushiro told him about the date. Oh boy, he had forgotten about Koushiro’s crush on someone he still got no clue who is. Seems like they were… _dating_ now. And that make Taichi grin, he laughed a bit but not too loud to not disturb his neighbors.

Ah, Koushiro did it. He’s so happy… He wondered now when would he fall in love with someone too…

_Someday, maybe._


End file.
